The Dark Forest
by Mr.Sulu
Summary: Harry is once again captured by Voldemort. Snape saves him from Voldemort, but will they survive the forest?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I have been off the Fanfiction radar for a few years now, but I'm back. This is a new story for a new obsession. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be along shortly.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the merchandising.

Chapter One

Harry Potter, the boy who lived and troublemaker extraordinaire, once again found himself at the hated Durlsey residence for the summer holidays. It was now two weeks after school had finished, and already Harry was wishing he could be back within those safe walls. He always felt Hogwarts was his home more than the Dursley's house. He downright hated it here.

Even though he has only been back a short while, Harry was already back into the routine he had endured all of his childhood, and every summer since going to Hogwart's. Every morning he would awaken to Aunt Petunia screeching at him to 'get his lazy behind out of bed and get Dudder's his breakfast.' Stumbling out of bed, he would pull on a ratty pair of pants and a t-shirt that was never any better and make his way downstairs from the bedroom he was so 'graciously' given after receiving his first Hogwart's letter.

Breakfast was a much quicker affair nowadays. He only had to divide a grapefruit into three equal portions, and get a glass of milk for Dudley and a mug of coffee each for his aunt and uncle. He was quick to learn not to include himself in this morning feast. If Dudley didn't complain too much, a slice of toast with peanut butter and a small glass of water would be grudgingly shoved into his hands. If Dudley did complain however, he wouldn't see a crumb of food until lunch, and sometimes not until dinner if Aunt Petunia forgot he was around.

Once breakfast was taken care of, a long list of chores would then be shoved into his hands, a list which would have to be completed by 6:30pm when Uncle Vernon returned home from work. Every day was the same.

So, here he was, having completed the morning part of his routine and about 1/3 through the of list of chores. As of right now, he was in the middle of weeding the garden. Wiping his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, he sat back on the freshly mown lawn for a second. The sun was beating down on his back, making an already hot day twice as hot. He had not had breakfast that morning, so the combination of no food and the heat was starting to affect him. Every few minutes he would sway, and it was becoming hard to think.

"What are you doing just sitting there?!" shrieked Aunt Petunia. Turning toward the house, he could see her horse face glaring out at him from the kitchen window. Sighing, he turned back to the garden, and pulled another weed out from the ground. He felt her gaze on his back for another few minutes before she finally gave up and went back to whatever she was doing.

About an hour later, Harry was just about done weeding the garden. He was so tuned into what he was doing, he didn't hear the cracks coming from in front of the house. He just barely registered Petunia screaming. Turning toward the house, he tried to see if maybe a mouse had frightened his aunt. Not a soul could be seen or heard coming from in the house. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to his chores.

Another few minutes passed. Harry was slowly getting up after finishing with the garden when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. His eyes opened wide in surprise, but before he had a chance to scream out in protest, a Silencio charm was cast. Another charm was cast in quick succession binding ropes around his thin frame.

It was at this point he was let go. Not being able to move his arms or legs to keep himself upright, or stable, he quickly toppled over onto the grass. Looking up, he was horrified to see Lucius Malfoy smirking down at his prone form. Behind Lucious, and flanking both sides was Crabbe and Goyle Sr's.

Lucius knelt down next to Harry and placed the handle of his cane on the right side of his face, turning Harry's head until he was looking directly at Lucius. Harry glared up at Lucius.

"I figured you would have given me more of a fight than that," drawled Malfoy, "living with these muggles has certainly put down your defenses."

Harry merely hardened his glare. He couldn't very well talk back since the Silencio charm was still in effect. Harry amused himself by spitting in Lucius' face. Wiping his face slowly, Lucius turned back to him with nothing but fury written across his face.

"Crucio!" shouted Lucius with a hardened look on his face. Harry bit his lip as the pain coursed through his already weak body. His stomach clenched and unclenched. His head felt as if it would explode from the pressure. Even if he were to scream, nobody would hear it, but he wouldn't give the Death Eaters their satisfaction. He writhed on the ground in agony for what seemed like an eternity, but what must have been only a few minutes. As suddenly as the pain came, it was gone, leaving Harry gasping for breath.

"You should really learn to respect your elders," spat Lucius. Turning to Crabbe and Goyle, he said, "Let's get him to the Dark Lord's latest hide out before Dumbledore realizes something is amiss."

Crabbe and Goyle turned back to Harry with twin smiles of pleasure on their faces. They were going to be rewarded handsomely for bringing the Potter boy to the Dark Lord. Bending down, Crabbe grabbed Harry's upper body, while Goyle took his legs. Harry twisted and turned violently, trying to get free. Before they aparated, he heard Lucius mutter, 'now that's the fighting spirit we all know and love.' And with a twist of the navel, they were off and away towards torture and possible death for some, and unbelievable rewards and treasures for others.

-------------

Snape was just about to add the next ingredient to the healing potion for Madam Pomfry when his Dark Mark seared with pain. Grabbing onto his forearm with a hiss and grimace, he turned off the flame beneath the cauldron.

Running into his private quarters, he grabbed the black robe and mask that is the image of the Death Eater. Once everything was gathered, and potions were stashed away in hidden pockets, Snape took off as quick as his legs would carry him to the point beyond the wards of Hogwarts. Touching the mark on his forearm with his wand, he apparated to Voldemort's newest lair.

Arriving, Snape joined the group of Death Eaters who were entering the building ahead. He had no idea how Voldemort had come across this location, but it was well suited for it's purposes. The house was located within the limits of a small town, but it was on the outskirts where no one bothered to go. Shivering slightly in the chilly night air, he continued on into the house.

The house itself was rather non-descript. It was made of a dark grey stone, and was set back from the main road. The grey stone along with the many trees in the expansive front yard made the house nearly impossible to see at night from the road.

Behind the house was a large forest that seemed to go on for miles. With many caves, and abandoned cabins, it was an ideal place to run if someone was trying to escape. Unfortunately, the forest had some weird properties which hindered many people from wandering in there. Once you entered the forest, you were no longer able to perform magic. On the one hand, it prevented the Death Eaters from easily finding escaped prey. On the other hand, it made escape very difficult. There is a small town on the other side of the forest, but it is about a weeks walk, and if you are injured, quite a bit longer. Suffice to say, if anyone does manage to escape into the forest, they aren't heard of ever again. Snape can probably count on one hand how many people managed to get to the other side alive.

Looking at his 'fellow' Death Eaters, Snape tried to gouge the reason for this summoning. Everyone seemed to be in a pleasant mood. Voldemort must be pleased about something, thought Snape to himself.

Walking through the house and into a large room that must have once been a ballroom, Snape moved his way to the front of the throng of people crowded inside the room already. Voldemort certainly has acquired many new recruits over the last few months, remarked Snape to himself. Voldemort himself wasn't yet present, which wasn't really surprising. He usually waited for everyone to arrive before making his big entrance.

"I hear the Potter boy has been captured," said a voice to Snape's right. Snapping his attention to the person speaking, Snape moved closer to the person in question.

"Where did you hear such news?" asked Snape nonchalantly. He couldn't recognize the person he was talking to, must be a new recruit.

"Nott overheard Bella talking to Lucius," responded the Death Eater in a haughty voice. He clearly thought himself high on himself for having heard such news first. Sneering, Snape stalked away to the opposite side of the room.

"Welcome my Death Eaters!" boomed Voldemort's voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned quickly to face him. An aisle immediately appeared in front of Voldemort as people moved away for their beloved leader. He quickly strode to the front of the room. Looking upon everyone, he spread his arms in welcome. "I have splendid news! Harry Potter is on the premises."

A murmur of excitement traveled through the room. Everyone was talking in excited whispers to one another as they contemplated the fun they were to have that evening.They are worse then school children, thought Snape to himself with a sneer.

"Quiet!" boomed Voldemort angrily. He hated it when his loyal followers behaved in such a manner. Where was their self restraint? Worse than school children, he surmised to himself.

"Lucius Malfoy was gracious enough to track down the boy, and in his great wisdom immediately brought him here. Lucius will be greatly rewarded for this splendid gift he has bestowed upon me," said Voldemort greatly. Lucius looked at his fellow Death Eaters proudly.

"Bring in the boy," shouted Voldemort.

Within seconds, Harry was dragged into the room. He was barely conscious. His left leg seemed to be sitting at a weird angle. Blood was coming from a cut above his left eyebrow, and he was extremely pale. Obviously, someone, or a couple of people has had fun once he was brought here, surmised Snape to himself. And it's only just begun, he said to himself grimly.

Harry was deposited unceremoniously at Voldemorts feet. He groaned, and tried to sit up, be he weakly sank back to the ground.

"Not so great now are you, Potter?" taunted Voldemort, to the cheers of his followers. Harry merely glared at his captor. The close proximity to Voldemort was causing his scar to burn fiercely, let alone the pain from the other injuries he had acquired since arriving.

Snape studied Potter. It didn't seem like he could handle much more already, and the night had only just begun. Not only was his leg at a weird angle, and the cut above his brow didn't seem to be much better, but you could tell there were underlying injuries as well. His breathing was shallow and laboured, suggesting injuries to his ribs. Exhaustion was clearly evident on his face as well. Sweat was dripping down his face, and he was barely able to hold his eyes open. This was not going to end good.

And that's when the festivities began. Everyone had their own go at making Potter scream. The curses ranged from the standard Crucio, to bone breaking spells. Harry tried to hold in his screams, he didn't want to give them the pleasure, but not too long into the torture session, he could hold it in no longer. Great, bestial screams ripped from his mouth with every fresh curse. The pain was unending. Just as he thought they had enough fun, and were going to leave him be to his pain, a fresh face would move forward and try his hand at the torturing business.

Snape stuck to his wall during the time the torture was going on. He refused to participate. Everyone here knew he took no pleasure in torture anyway, so he wasn't forced to join in.

Harry's screams filled the hall for an hour before Voldemort deemed that was enough for one night. They would have another go tomorrow night. Harry lay on the floor, covered in sweat and blood. He had already passed out a few times, but a well aimed Enervate always ruined the nice darkness.

"Severus, why don't you bring Potter down to the dungeons?" asked Voldemort in what was a more demanding tone than anything.

"Yes, my lord," said Snape bowing his head in acquiescence. Everyone moved out of his way as he stalked to the front the room. Levitating the now passed out Harry, he moved out of the room and made his way down the stairs to the dungeons. He couldn't believe his good luck. Voldemort had actually left Potter in his care, this would allow for a much better escape than he had planned possible. He knew of several escape routes from the dungeons that led out into the town below.

Snape placed Potter in the cell. Opening his robe, he pulled out a vial with a rejuvenating potion inside it. Lifting Potter's head, he drained the potion in his mouth and worked his fingers alonf Potter's throat to help him swallow it.

Harry came blaringly awake. Everything burned, throbbed, or stung. Not a single inch of his body was without pain. Groaning, he opened his eyes and immediately saw a Death Eaters mask looking down at him. Panicking, he tried to struggle out of the Death Eaters grasp, but the man only held him tighter.

"Easy, Potter," sneered a very familiar voice, " I am trying to help you." Harry immediately stopped struggling, and stared uncomprehendingly.

"P..p..professor?" croaked Harry though cracked and bleeding lips.

"Very good, Potter," drawled Snape in his customary cold voice, " do you think you can walk?" Harry looked around at his surroundings briefly, until Snape shook him to bring his attention painfully back to the present.

" I don't know, sir," answered Harry finally. Pushing Snape away, Harry tried to right himself. Siting up, the whole world swam briefly. Swallowing down nausea, he slowly stood up using the wall for support. As soon as he stood, the whole world tilted at an odd angle, and he went crashing back down toward the hard concrete floor. Strong arms caught him before he could impact.

"I'll take that as a no," said Snape. Weighing his options, Snape stood and pulled Potter up with him. Putting Potter's arm over his shoulder, he took the brunt of the boys weight and walked a few stumbling steps. Harry swayed and stumbled the entire way to the door that led to freedom.

Just as they were though the door, a commotion was heard coming from the basement of the house. Snape glanced back at the house and towards the forest. He was hoping to get closer to the town before they noticed he was missing with Potter, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

Turning reluctantly toward the forest, he led an increasingly heavy Potter toward what he hoped was salvation. Behind him, he could here the Death Eaters shouting and panicking. This was not good.

"Come on, Potter," said Snape straining to hold Potter upright and continue walking, " help me out some." But Harry had once again passed out. His breath showing faintly in the chilly air. Hurrying as much as his burden will allow, Snape made it to the forest safely by some unknown miracle. Let's just hope we can make it out of here as easily as we made it in here, thought Snape bitterly to himself.

------------------------------

Thanks for reading this story, I hope you let me know any thoughts or concerns you have.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I apologize for the extreme delay in this next installment. I have been busy with school, and just general life. I have final projects and exams coming up really soon as well, so the next chapter may be just as long if not in coming.

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, although I wish I had some role in it so I would not be a poor college student.

Chapter Two

Angry and panicked voices followed Snape as he made his way deeper into the darkness of the forest. The Death Eaters were either running around like a chicken with its head cut off, or were stalking around with angry determined strides depending upon the status of their beings among the group.

They had not yet approached the forest, for which Snape was grateful. Even the Death Eaters amongst the highest ranks were wary of the dark forest. The myths and tales are enough to keep the hardest of men from passing its borders.

Shifting Potter's weight in his arms, Snape paused and looked back the way he had come. Flickers of light and flame could be seen throughout the branches. Judging by the raised volume of the shouting and the position of the torches in relation to the edges of the forest, it seemed the men were about to plunge into the dreaded forest.

Potter shivered slightly, causing Snape to look down at him. Being out in the cold was definitely not aiding his condition. His face was deathly pale, causing the blood and bruises marring his face to become even more pronounced. Snape sneered thinking of all the torture Potter had to endure, and the injuries had would have to deal with once they were safely tucked away in the forest.

The angry voices were now much closer. Snape had paused for far too long. Cursing himself, he took off at a brisker pace, heedless of the painful grunts coming from the unconscious form in his arms. The Death Eaters, slowed down only slightly by their fear of the forest and the occasional underbrush, was quickly gaining on Snape.

It wasn't long before Snape heard the sentence he had hoped would never be heard from within the tumult of voices. One voice, with one particular sentence, rang clear and precise over the muttering of his fellows.

"Look! There they are?" shouted the hated man. Snape cursed softly. They had been seen. Their chance for survival had become that much more slim. The voices, and now uncomfortably close shadows were becoming distinctly more excited and frantic. They were going to make it up to their master for failing him, they were sure of it. But, then the voices changed. Excitement morphed into anger just as quick as it had begun. Once again, one sentence rang loud and clear amongst the excited rambling.

"Hey, my wand doesn't work," sang out amongst the din. At least, it sounded like singing to Snape. Their chances just got that much bigger for survival. Shouted curses could be heard as the other men tried magic themselves. Snape could not believe what he was hearing. The implications were both inspiring and spiteful. On the one hand, the Death Eaters would have a much more difficult time capturing Snape and Potter, but, without magic, Snape would have a much harder time healing Potter so two people could escape to the other side of the forest instead of one. Not pausing for a fraction of a second, Snape pushed onward.

Suddenly, the branches overhead began to sway in a non-existent wind. Whispers could be heard like a sigh throughout the rustling leaves. The shouts behind changed almost at once from anger to that of panic. It seemed wile others could not perform magic within its borders, the forest itself held and an ancient magic to protect itself from unwanted guests. Screams and yells carried forward from the growing distance between Snape and the men he once called his colleagues. The voices began to retreat the way they had come.

Snape could not believe it. The forest was chasing the Death Eaters away. Thanking the heavens that be, he pushed deeper into the darkness; feeling altogether lighter about the forest, that is, until Potter shivered. Snape knew it was going to be a long night, especially if he could not use magic.

Within moments, silence reigned among the old trees. The Death Eaters were effectively driven away, and would most likely not return anytime soon. Amazing, thought Snape incredulously. This thought was followed quickly by another, the Dark Lord was not going to be pleased.

Almost as soon as the thought flitted through his mind, his dark mark flared to life painfully. At the same instant, Potter sprang to life, clutching his cursed forehead and screaming. Snape almost threw Potter on the ground in his attempt to clamp his hand down on his left forearm. Pressing deeply into the mark, he held back a groan that tried to escape his lips. It's a weakness to show pain. A very dedicated lesson taught by his father, as well as many other equally harsh lessons that served to make a man completely unable to express human emotion. He was a shell of a man.

Holding back another groan. Snape peered over at Potter, who was writhing on the ground. He was obviously not faring very well. All thought vanished as the pain intensified. The last time to dark mark had burned as much as then, Snape had passed out. Hopefully history did not repeat itself this time.

Sitting up with a grunt, Snape nearly crawled over to a nearby tree to attempt to stand. Using the tree more than his legs, he was finally standing, albeit unsteadily. The edges of his vision was tinged a grey, black colour, and the volume of Potters groans was decreasing with each passing second. The dark mark continued to climb in searing pain. Snape took one step toward the writhing body on the ground and promptly passed out as the ground rushed up to meet him and the darkness embraced him.

The tops of the trees swaying in the wind came back into focus as Snape regained Consciousness. He shivered in the mounting chill of the night as feeling was regained in his limbs. Looking around, he discovered he was lying on the leaf strewn ground. Potter was lying feet away, motionless except for the occasion shiver that coursed through his damaged body and the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Snape couldn't hold back the groan that erupted as the mark gave a sharp painful note, as if welcoming him back to the land of the living. Potter groaned in shared pain.

The pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Getting to his knees wobbly, Snape crawled over to Potter's prone form and gave him a checked him over briefly. Bruises were becoming much more pronounced on the open flesh of his face. With one eye swollen shut with deep purple black colouration, and a painfully split lip that was swollen with dried blood, Potter looked quite the sight. Potter gave a deep shudder from the increasing cold. Snape noticed the tremor lasted slightly longer in Potter's left hand. Perhaps the after affects of the cruciatis as well as the cold, thought Snape to himself.

Slipping his hands underneath the surprisingly light body, he shuffled Potter into his arms and stood slowly on unsteady legs. A grunt and a whimper of pain escaped Potter's lips as his injured body was moved. Stepping forward on unsteady legs, Snape delved deeper into the forest that aided him in his flight from the Death Eaters. Hopefully it would aid him in other areas as well.


End file.
